


Anniversary

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: On the anniversary of your sister’s death, Hanzo offers you comfort and support. After all, he understands your burdens all too well…





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> _Weird request here but hear me out. Reader had a sister like Hanzo that did the same thing to her that he did to Genji... Hanzo ends up falling in love with her and helps her deal with the aftermath of it. He sees the pain she is going through and thinks of what Genji went through and tries helping her, not only because he loves her, but he sees it as a way to redeem himself. That acceptable to write?_
> 
> Originally posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Hanzo had never expected to meet someone like you. Someone whose experience was so selfsame, it was almost eerie.

You understood his burden—to family, duty, and honour—because it spoke to your own. Your obligation as the eldest child—the scion of the family—was to answer to the demands of your clan. You weren’t your own person, but their pawn—or at least that’s how it had felt when they’d given you that order…

You had killed your sister when they commanded it—as he had done to his own brother. The circumstances of _why_ you were tasked to do so were no longer important—they hadn’t been for years.

Hanzo understood your shame—the remorse, anguish, and torment. This wasn’t the first time you had discussed your dead sister, but it was the first time you wept. Your shoulders heaved with every sob, and he offered comfort—a strong, if nervous, hand on yours. A gentle squeeze to let you know he was there.

Hanzo said your name with an unmistakable softness, and your eyes met.

“I know your struggle,” he said. “I’ve lived it every day of my life since.”

It abraded you to cry in front of anyone, but especially him. The last thing you wanted to do was be seen as weak in his eyes. You wiped feebly at your tears, gritting your teeth.

“I deserve this,” you muttered bitterly. “I deserve this pain and torment. I’ll never be able to take back what I did—” You choked on your sob, burying your face in your hands.

The warmth of Hanzo’s embrace surprised you, and you froze. He hushed you, told you it was alright to feel—to let it out. He was giving you permission to be weak—something even you hadn’t allowed of yourself.

And you felt safe in those strong arms—like he would catch you if you fell.

So, you wept. You cried, you sobbed, you howled—and Hanzo’s firm grip kept you grounded. His warm hand on your back, stroking the nape of your neck, slowly calmed you. You hated feeling so weak, but his presence helped you to feel stronger.

When you finally had calmed yourself, and wiped away the last of your tears, you took his face in your hands, touching your forehead against his. “Thank you, Hanzo.”

He cleared his throat softly, and you could see the flush creeping into his cheeks. He still struggled with the idea that he could ever be worthy of you. Yet, despite your shared sins, he had hoped he could be the one to carry you through the guilt that suffocated you both.

His thumb traced the outline of your lips, and you leaned further into his touch. Hanzo said your name again, and you met his eyes. “I feel that we were meant to meet,” he began. “I know you mourn the life you had, as do I, but we must honour them. We can do it together.”

You looked at him, and when he spoke with such conviction, fingers curled in yours, you could almost believe you deserved it.

“Together?”

He nodded, and when he looked at you, with such sincerity, you really believed you could. Like you could do anything.

And perhaps, too, in some way, you might both find redemption.


End file.
